


亲爱的提图斯（另一个故事）

by Sophieeeee



Series: 提肖：不是爱情的若干故事 [4]
Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 肖邦不曾寄出任何一封信。（一个简单的脑洞扩写）





	亲爱的提图斯（另一个故事）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/gifts).

提图斯是在肖邦离开后才发现那些信件的。他想他不应该随意触碰肖邦的遗物。可那折叠齐整但并未封上的信封上工工整整地写着他的全名——

“提图斯·沃伊切霍夫斯基（收）”

这或许是肖邦这个无聊的家伙的一个无聊的玩笑。直到提图斯在翻到了第二封、第三封、第四封。他的舍友在小小的铁盒里藏了一封又一封的信件。都是写给提图斯·沃伊切霍夫斯基的。但提图斯·沃伊切霍夫斯基从未收到过。

因为肖邦不曾寄出任何一封信。

-

世界上最恐怖的噩梦提图斯：

我受够了你身上时刻回荡着的金钱的声音。你的一言一行都令我的毛发竖起，在厌恶中发抖。我无法理解这个世界上为何有你这样的存在，我希望你能快点离开这里。既然你的家庭如此富裕，请租下世界路口另一侧最远处那个富丽堂皇的公馆，毕竟，那里有的是狗腿的青年希望沐浴在你无微不至的光照下发出狗儿被挠下颚时粗鲁的呼哧声。

受够你的，

肖邦

-

提图斯：

不得不承认你身上唯一的闪光之处就是拉小提琴时灯光折射在你半眯起的眼睛里漂亮的光芒。除此之外你仍然令我感到烦躁。如有可能请你在以我为圆心的三米圆圈之外行走。我相信身材颀长的你完全有可能做到这点。我理解一个在马背上才能找到人生意义的乡野糙汉对边界这种精巧的东西无法掌握。看在你拨动琴弦时灵活食指的份上，请至少试着尊重我。

你的室友，

肖邦

-

提图斯：

感谢你在我家人受此重创时陪伴我返乡。感谢你为我的家人尽一切可能提供的安慰。我的母亲再三要求我向你郑重道谢。我担忧我的语言无法传递一家人的感激，但你不愿意接受物质的安排。也许有一天我会为你创作一首曲子，但不是现在。我很抱歉，悲伤笼罩着我，就好像我的台灯笼罩着那只刚刚被你拍死的昆虫。

悲伤而感恩的，

肖邦

-

亲爱的提图斯：

我不得不承认我依然在震惊之中。那座公馆竟然真的是你的住宅——但这还不是最吃惊的。我相信我和你的一家人已经成为了很好的朋友。我热切期待介绍我的姐妹与父母与你们认识。你的父亲与母亲——啊！——真是热情周到，时时刻刻关怀着我。你的母亲不停地劝我多吃点，无论我如何向他保证我的胃里已经塞下了足够的食物！从没想到飞禽能够如此美味！赞美所有技巧高超的厨师！也赞美你的家人！我度过了愉快的一天。

快乐的，

肖邦

-

亲爱的可爱的提图斯：

即使所有人都笑话你，我也相信你的企业能够成为全波兰最先进、最富有、最现代的企业——谁知道呢，说不定你能够在全世界开满分公司。届时我在每一次世界旅行里都要进提图斯的公司里蹭吃蹭喝。做好欢迎我的准备！我可是一个挑剔的人，而我对此毫不羞耻，时刻精进。

但不要放弃你的小提琴，还有你美丽的牧场，还有你口中那些温驯的小马和桀骜的跑马。我期待这和你在草地上迎风飞驰的日子。在那之前我会好好养病，所以你也不要再围绕着我打转了——不是说我在抱怨。

望你好梦，吻你的额头。

肖邦

-

亲爱的提图斯：

吻你。我看着你在书桌前奋笔疾书的背影，总是想着你未来的样子。我们即将毕业了，上天知道我多么不舍的与你分离。希望我们能够常常保持联系。就现在这样，无话不谈——好吧，也并非无话不谈，我的秘密是那样难以启齿，它深深种在我的心里，每当它的根须扎得更深，枝叶舒展，树冠变得更加浓密，痛苦与甜蜜总是萦绕着我。我爱你，提图斯，我爱你，爱你，吻你，拥抱你，亲吻你的脸颊，你的嘴唇——甜美的，温暖的嘴唇。我想要牵起你的手，但允许我对你的爱意从指间流淌到你那惊人美妙的头脑。我多么渴望让我的情感像海浪一样冲刷着你。提图斯，让我呼唤你千万遍，带着我的爱，提图斯。

吻你，爱你。直到天堂或者任何一处死者往生之地。

你的，

肖邦


End file.
